Petra Donner
Petra Donner does not currently have a codename; this page should be renamed when she gets one. Origin Petra Carolyn Donner was born Chad Wilson, whose manifestation as a mutant coincided with crossing the Palm, a supervillain who transferred himself into a computer. Since the Palm was trying to kill him and his body had changed drastically, now intersexed and looking female, Chad took the identity of Merry,Eat, Drink and be Merry codenamed Circuit Breaker.Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again Through a series of traumatizing events, Merry ended up in ARC as a patient, diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder.The More, the Merrier: Part A These personalities were the original boy Chad, a younger version named Chaddy, Merry, who was a female mixture of Chad and hypnotically implanted memories of a female telepath, and Mai, one of the Palm's AIs who got into their head and copied parts of all the others to adapt. Sara helped them get out of ARC, but they were intercepted by the Medawihla Were Tribe,To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 1 who infected them with the werepanther virus in an effort to get Sara to help them against the Bastard.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 2 In doing so, they inadvertently created a clone of Merry. Sara moved Chad and Chaddy into the clone,To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 4 who was then named Petra Donner, while Merry and Mai in the original body got the name Paige.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 5 They regard themselves as twins. The leaders of the Medawihla weres, Eloise and Ben Donner, adopted Petra, Paige, and Chad's sister Joni Wilson, now Jo Donner.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 7 The CEO of NEXT also claims that they are his nieces. Petra was sent to Rome to get training from the Knights of the Church, while Paige and Jo went to Whateley. When Petra arrived in Rome, she found that all of the knights had gone missing, and no one even remembered that any such organization existed.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place - Part 1 She got help from the local witches, primarily Michelle and Rose (with whom she is bound in Boshetto), and the Signora, who took her in and taught her to use magic.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place - Part 3 They found that a spell had been set that made all the knights themselves forget their order existed, tied to their headquarters. The people who set the spell sent a succession of demons (or maybe devils, since she kills them) after her, and she got a lot of practice using her healing abilities, and talking to Satan, since the price of healing was to spend three seconds in Hell, but time is subjective there. In an attempt to stop the demons, which weren't very effective but meant that a lot of people were being killed to power them, Petra allowed herself to be killed in view of the demons' senders, and then brought back by Sara and Gothmog. This process was successful, but Chaddy did not survive it, and Petra was left damaged, having to relearn to speak and walk, which was complicated further since all the healing had taken more resources than her body had, leaving her bones very fragile and her in a wheelchair. Despite that, she helped discover what the demon summoners were trying to accomplish, after which she was sent to Brazil to recover, while the witches and the remaining knights tried to stop the summoners.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place - Part 11 Description Petra has black hair with blue streaks, electric blue eyes, and looks like a pretty girl, although she is actually intersexed. She wears a magical ring that is the emblem of the Knights of the Church, and has Sara's mark. Although she no longer has multiple personalities, and her paranoia is quite reasonable under the circumstances, she is still not exactly what most people would regard as sane. She reacts badly to people treating her like a child, and any attack on her or someone she cares about will be met with violence, probably deadly. Her powers as an energizer seem to be more under her control, as she can now touch people without shocking them, usually. She can also send her mind into any computer and control it and any computer it is connected to. In addition to the regeneration her mutation gave her, the ring gives her the power to heal others as well as herself, translations of some languages, information about various things, and other undefined powers. Associations Family *Alex Biological father, via hijacked and tweaked DNA; relationship not known by either party. *Chad Wilson Pre-trauma/cloning self *Paige Donner Clone/twin sister, discounting things like fur *Jo Donner Younger sister *Eloise Donner Adoptive mother *Ben Donner Adoptive father *Gothmog Godfather, as it were Whateley *Sara Waite *Nikki Reilly Others *NEXT **Willard Jennings **Tammy Aarrestad **Bill Smith *Knights of the Church **Peter Darcy **Rico Aguilar **Dr. Cyrus Jacoby *Cult of Kellith *The Cunning **Michelle D'aubigne **Rosalva Moretti **Signora Esta La Vorhis **Suzy * Saul * Mutt References Category:Energizer Category:Regen Category:Technopath Category:Renae Category:Gender-complicated Category:Church Knights Category:NEXT Category:Cult of Kellith Category:Healing Category:The Cunning